Cloud 9
by Lemonbender Master
Summary: Zuko finds true love! an au where Aang isnt actually the avatar and sokka is an idiot. plx read&review!1
1. the avatar lost and found

chapter1: theavatar lost and found

once upon a time it was a dark and stormy night. aang and InfiniteSkye were hanging in out at the SOuthern air temple playing on giant air balls and messing with appas tail  
the monks called aang inside and said "hay you're the avatar!" aang went ONO i dun wanna! hey InfiniteSkye let's go to the south pole and ride some penguins!so they went. but they got caught in the storm and appa crashed into the water and they froze into the iceberg.

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*  
A THOUSAND YEARS LATER

Two watertribe siblings , brother and sister were out hunting when they found them frozen in an iceberg.

HolyShiht katara! there's a really hot dude and a smaller bald dude, stuck in this iceberg. waterbend him out! I think he has beef jerkey in his pants!

Okay! but only if I get some! last time you ate it all and i got nothing! Katara waterbended the strange handsome boy out. and his friend and the giant bison. who smelled like wet dog bison and stuff. InfiniteSkye stood and streched sanguinely , showing off his nice abs since his shirt only covered his pecs anyway. he did an airbending trick to dry his long blunette locks and looked like the cover of a romance novel. katara drooled. sokka was too biusy going through aang's pockets looking for jerkey.

OH HAI! aang waved sedately. u know where the penguins are? sure! they're over that snowdrift! comeon! and they all went penguin sledding. they sledded and the penguine that sokka was riding ran into an old metal firebender ship! BAM! ow!

This looks cool! aang said.

we should explore. InfiniteSky grrowled sexily. Katara soowned. his skin almost seemed to sparkle in the sunlight reflected off the snow (snowlight).

Hey guys. that's pretty rusty. we could get tetinus or something. let's just keep sledding pengins.

SHUT UP SOKKA! they all shotued in uinson.

as they walkedthrough the ship aang fell and dripped over a wire and a firework asploded in the air above them.

#%#%#%#%#%%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%%#%#%%#

'UNCLE LOOK!'

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P::P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:  
Well i hate to say i told u so

SHUT UP SOKKA!

and then a firenationship ran into the village. and sokka ran up the plank screaming and CROWN PRINCE ZUKO kicked him in the face. everyone laughed. except zuko. who never laughed because he was so stalwart.

WHERE IS THE AVATAR! zuko said in his soft, huxky voice.

The whodawhata? sokka asked

THE AVATAR YOU STUPID BOOMERANG-USER!

InfiniteSky looked over at his best Bro Aaang and his new girlfriend and decided he would sacrifice himself for them. because he is noble like that. and that's what bros do for eachother

"i'm the avatar sexybeast!" InfiniteSkye said, zuko who had never seen such a paragon of beauty, was stunned.

"Come with me if you want to live!'

'aren't you a little short to be a crown prince?'

zuko growled but couldn't actually bring himself to be angry because he was so enthralled. he put his arm around InfiniteSkye's waist and lead him up the plank into the ship. which steamed off.

ODEAR sais aang. "we gotta go rescue him! but appa is tired so we gotta wait for him to recharge. let's ride some penguins while we wait!

okay!

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: so how do u like my first chapter! dont worry therell be a great big lemon in the next one!1


	2. sea of lovers

chapter 2 seaoflovers

(A/N: i think my writings gotten better since the fist chapter! Plz r&r!333)

(A/N: LEMON!333!1 )

the ship was out at sea. firedolphins splashed behind it. their tails were pretty, firery streamers like koi made of flame, like poneys galloping in the ocean. it was like so many nights zuko had pent searching for the avatar, amber eyees scanning the horizon in hopes of finding the solution to his exiled state. but tonight was different. tonight he had captured the avatar! his honor would dbe restored, polished like new!

InfiniteSkye's thigh-length flowing indigo tressess glistened in the thorchlight. zuko's fierce catlike eyes devoured the image with impune.

you disappeared a hundred years ago,' zuko's huskey voice was soft in InifiniteSkye's ears, " i thought you would be wrinkly. like uncle."

'i herd that' iroh said

InfiniteSkye smiled softly, "oh well me an my little bro were froze in an iceberg. it was a hundred years for everbody but only a few hours for us. i'm still seventeen.

(*&(*&(*&(*&(*&

a thosuand years ago

oh shit. wait. it's not aang whose the avatar. said gyatsu, it's his big brother InfiniteSkye. hey, whare are they anyway?

and than the firebenders killed he died.

The moonlight flowing throughthe window backlit InfiniteSkye's turquiose hair like a halo on an angel. the firdolphins sang through the hull. the ocean whispered softly and seaguls cried.

you're really verrry attrractive in that armour, said Skye, "i like how spiky it is. as he reached over and ran his fingers over the soft black fabric. zuko gasped. you're so beautiful to.

zuko blushed & looked away. 'I'M NOT. I'M SCARRED AND UGLY." a tear in his eyee

Skye was close in an second, the wind following him, made zuko's hair sway. "your scar makes you more beautiful. unique like a snowflake, there can be noone else in the world like you." zuko arched his back and the feeling of Skye's hot breath on the side of his face and neck, causing him to grind up against InfinteSkye He let out a gasp that was carried away on the breeze. He looked back at the full moon for a moment. It was the only light that night

Skye put his lips on zuko's, and felt skye's tung go into his mouth. They stood there making out for a few minuets, and then Zuko leaned his head down and started kissing Skye's light brown neck, then moved down and started sucking on Skyes left nipple. His hand grabbed a fistful of his ass and squeezed, making him heart pounded like an earthbender in a metal cell. what would father say?

'WE SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS. zuko rasped.

InfinteSkye lifted his head to look at the dragon. i'm an airbender. i can tell your lieing. your just as hard as I am... I knew you wanted this. i knew the moment you saw me

Zuko blushed furiously NO!" though it was true. InfinteSkye gently tugged the topnot out and watched dark hair cascade over his captor's flushed face. "Shhhh He coaxed softly, theres no need to be embarrassed. Just you and me here .  
InfinteSkye was right. This is what he had been waiting for. InfinteSkye is the perfect man what he had always dreamed of wanted. But one fact came to mind as he lay in the heat that InfinteSkyeproduced, But you're the avatar, Zuko whispered barely inaudibly, "MY FATHER... " InfinteSkye picked it up though because he was an airbender .  
'Is that what you're worried about? Well, I dont care about that bastard! Fuck it! You want to waste this Zuko? This may be our only chance! And if we get punished, well, then, who the hell cares? Won't it all be worth it? He paused for a response and zuko had never seen a prettier look of defiance.  
This will be so worth anything Daddy could do to him. The feeling of having InfinteSkye  
would be exhilarating. Skye was everything Zuko wanted to be. Completely handsome, selfsatisfied, sexy, confident. Zuko thought as he stared deep into Skye's silvery cerulean blue colored temptation Zuko's hands slowly made his way to unbutton Skye's shirt, As Zuko unbuttoned Skye's shirt Skye unbuttoned his. He started to suck on his nipple and he started to moan. He felt so much pleasure just by that already. Skye's hands were on his hips slowly moving down and under his armour. He glanced at the shorter boy to make sure he was okay with it, he nodded. Skye took his armour off and threw it on the floor with his shirt. He looked at zokus undies and they were pink and lacey. "THOSE AREN'T REALLY MINE' zuko lied. He blushed and took them off. He was now completely naked on his bed. The long-haired lover put his finger in Zuko's anus shoving it in and out and twisting it to get him ready. Zuko moaned and panted. Then the silver-eyed man put a second finger inside the young PRINCE. and scissored them to prepare his colon He was really enjoying himself. He was waaay passed horny now. He unzipped Skye's pants and took off his boxers and threw them along with the pile of clothes.

[CENSORREDCENSORRED-go to my profile for link to my account on for the lemon~] The affect of this is that they both were really tired and decided to go to sleep for a bit.

Iroh played paisho byhimself. "Hmm seems prince zuko is fraternizing with the enemy.

**************  
Anng, katara, Sokka and Appa then finished penguin sledding and flew over to the boat. The kids secretely jumped aboard and than made their way to the brig to find it empty. After thant they searched the ship, hiding from the soldiers in empty barrels, until the heard InfiniteSkye's voice cuming from on of the rooms. with a closed door.

"UUUUUUGHHHH OOOHHHH UUUUUUUNNNNNN"

"O no, hes torturing him!" says Sokka! "we have to save Skye" says Aang!  
Aang blasts the door in with an airblast.  
wat" said Katara.  
Skye had zuko bended over a desk on the side of the room. They were both nakeds and sewaty and sealight reflect of their sweat in the torchlight.

"hey aang shouted 'that'snot an airbending form, skye! you're gonna hurt yourback!' (aang is too young to know what sex is right now! /AN)

'uhh, aang." katara covered his eyes, 'that's a karmasutra form you're two young too know about those.'  
"um" say Sokka "why aren't you fighting or in the brig or something?" He stard at that floor "and put some clothes on! -I've- lost my apatite for meat!"

SHUT UP SOKKA, YOU SUCK. SOKKA IS A SUCKER.


	3. the real avatar revealed

chapter3 the real avatar revealed

"So, why is Zuko not with us InfiniteSkye?" asked Aang timidly. "O he decided to pretend to chase us so the fire nation won't send other people after us." He said as he rubbed absentmindedly at the love bite on his collarbone. "O and thanks for pretending to be me there. I'm glad I have such an awesome brother." "I couldn't let you be taken away little bra!"

heyhey Katara, can you teach me those karmasutra forms you were talking about? They look pretty cool.

"wat'

"k teach me some waterbending then?"

"k!'

"no Aang ur doin it rong!' 'This is hard!' Aang sprained his brain but couldn't make the water bend.

'Hey let me try,' Skye said and bend the water on his first try!

"OMG this means you're the avatar!

"Wow, geeze the stupid monks were wrong  
"o shit, what will Zuko say?"

idk we need to go to the North Pole to find a real waterbender teacher b/c Katara does' know shit.

Then they like flew towards the north but Aang wanted to ride the elephant fish by keyoshi island so they stopped their. then a b bunch of girls attacked them and sokka got his ass handed to him and everybody laughed than they made him wear a dress and he kinda liked it and flirted with the leader girl suuki and they kissed once.  
FIREBALL!11LIGHTNINGED!  
And then ty lee cartwheeled towards them and her undies were showing! They wear lacy with blue flames and wear pink.  
"ho ho ho" said Azula. I'm going to show up my stupid brother zuzu by catching the avatar before him!" "Zuko aint stupid "said Katara!  
Sokka yelled "you can't catch me! I'm the avatar and shit"! Then he ran into the woods in a dress. Azula ran after him while ty lee poked Katara in the ribs really hard and may thru knives at everywhere.  
In the woods Azula was throwing fireballs at sooka as he ran away. Than he was stupid and got himself cornered on a cliff. Azula smirked. "I have you now!" she evilly laughed. HOHOHOHOHOHO!"  
Next she gathered lighting and threw it at Sokka. He cringed and raids his boomerang and it deflected the lighting into the sky! "Damn avatar you are powerful!" then ty lee jumped down and poked him so hard he fainted.

"K we should leave now." Aang, Katara and InfiniteSkye got on Appa and flew away.

They were getting kinda hungry so the gaang decided to visit Aang and InfiniteSkyes friend Bumi in Omashu. "Woe your king now?" "Your really old now to" "yeah but I'm still young at heart!" to prove it Bumi took them sliding on the mail carts.  
Bumi gave them some money and food and the gaang decided to fly to the North Pole now but Aang wanted to spend more time with is friend so he stayed in Omashu with Bumi. "Take care of yourself Aang!" "You to big bro! Take care of Appa to!".

But before the left they wanted to watch a wrestling tournament called Earth rumble so Skye could find his earthbending teacher now instead of later. They watched and kinda liked the boulder guy but then he got beat by the blind bandit and she was a girl and Katara convinced her to come on an adventure with the gaang and tophe said yes. But she didn't really like flying because shes blind and stuff.

3333333333

AN: Thank you so much anonymous reviewer for the tip! I 33333 you so much!1 Going to go thru my other chapters to do some editing if I don't have much homework tomorrow. ^_^


End file.
